The Ninja Trainee's Son
by Gamer95
Summary: Ibuki is sent out to do a hit...However, she is unaware that her target is an abused toddler, whose uncle wants him dead out of spite. Ibuki finds herself unwilling to go through with it. She saves the little boy from the alley he was abandoned to die in, and makes the decision to raise him herself.


Ninja. The warriors of the shadows. The silent killers of an era long past. That's what some would love to think.

In the small English town one ninja was currently running across the rooftops silent as a mouse. Her outfit colored a dark brown and her mouth covered in black fabric Ibuki the young kunichi was looking for her target.

About a week ago the school got a call to assassinate a magic wilder who was causing great chaos. The head ninja of the clans where skeptical of the warning as there have been nothing on the news about an attack.

So they decided to send her to find this 'Terror' and she was ecstatic. "Cute boys with those smooth English ascents. Ah, pinch me now!" She remembered saying but now she realized that not all Englishman were handsome.

'My god the teeth!' she thought to herself in horror as she shook slightly at the horrendous image. She was so distracted that she ended up slipping on a patch of ice and with a yelp she started to fall from the building into a snow pile all while screaming.

She landed with a splash sending the snow flying, and all that could be seen from the ninja was her brown covered behind sticking out for the world to see.

The rear end began to quiver from the cold.

Little did she know, she had landed in the same area her 'target' happened to be...

Little Harry Potter was alone, cold and miserable.

His family...no longer wanted him.

He whimpered at the fact. His uncy wanted him to clean the house, but he was to small and didn't understand what to do. He ended up knocking down a vase and that's when he was hit.

His uncle grabbed him and tossed him in the back of the car and then tossed him into the alleyway with a snarl then left ignoring his cries and begs of forgiveness and to not leave him.

This was where he has been ever since. He whimpered as his body shivered in the cold. And he screamed when he heard someone else screaming and he covered his head and closed his eyes missing the body land in the snow in such an embarrassing way.

Ibuki groaned slightly as she felt her body shiver and her teeth were starting to chatter. 'This is so embarrassing' she thought as she tried to wiggle her way out. Then she heard it. The sound of someone in pain. Someone one was in trouble!

Using her ninja ability, she exploded from the snow and spun in the air before landing in a crouch her hair blowing in the wind. Her head snapped up with narrowed eyes. "Ibuki on the scene!" she announced and got into a fighting stance.

"All right, who dares disturb the peace around here?!" She began to hop up and down in a fighting stance. "I'll fight you for the sake of just-" She blinked when there was no one around. "...Huh." She began to walk. "That's funny. I could have sworn I-"

She promptly tripped over something. With a yelp, she pitched forward and got her head stuck in a snow pile, her butt sticking awkwardly in the air.

Harry had heard someone yelling, and curled up in a ball at the sound, trying not to be seen. When he felt the person's foot connect with him, he had let out a startled yelp.

When he heard the crash, he slowly looked up.

A body was wiggling and pushing itself from the snow. He blinked and tilted his head slightly at the sight confused and yet he found it funny. He giggled softly at the act.

Ibuki groaned at the fact that she had embarrassed herself twice now. 'Stupid ice, stupid snow, STUPID WINTER!' she thought bitterly then she heard laughter and her face glowed a bright red. 'Oh great someone saw that.' She thought with dread.

She pushed her head out of the snow and turned her head to the one who had giggled intending on giving them a fine talking too only to freeze as instead of a laughing man, it was a toddler who looked cold tired and was staring up at her with wide emerald green eyes that seemed to sparkle.

She stared blankly at him for several moments, and he stared back. He tilted his head slightly and spoke.

"Wady?" He asked softly.

And it was that very instant that a beautiful bond was cemented, as the young woman's eyes began to sparkle in delight at the adorable sight before her.

"Cutie!" she squealed and rushed over to him and lifted him up with a cute yelp from the toddler. It just added to his cuteness. She rocked him gently in her arms all the while humming softly admiring on how cute he was.

Harry Potter was confused at the action she was doing to him. He had always wanted huggies from his aunt but she always told him that she does not want to catch the freakish. Yet here was this pretty woman holding him hugging him and calling him cute. He tilted his head adorably at that. What was cute? He wanted to ask but at that moment he started to shiver again as the cold was still nipping at his small body.

Ibuki noticed this instantly and gasped. "Aww your cold." She said sadly. "Don't worry I got something to warm you up." She said carefully and she closed her eyes to focused and in a puff of smoke a small towel appeared in her extended hand. It was the perfect size for him.

She wrapped the fluffy towel around him only allowing his head to be exposed. "There we go all warm and snug." She said happily.

He sighed in content as he felt the warmth the towel provided and snuggled more into the girl's arms. "Rhankwoo" he babbled adorably at her.

"Awwwwwww!" Ibuki cooed, tightening her hold on him. "Oh my gosh, I'm crying!" She gushed. Harry gasped.

"Cy? Makoosa?!" He exclaimed, upset that he possibly made the woman sad. She giggled.

"No, not sad...You're just SOOOOOO CUUUUUUUTE!" She pressed him tightly against her chest and rested her cheek on top of his head. He giggled softly.

However, they had company...

Walking down the side walk was a large man with a scowl on his face as he was walking to the ally he dropped the freak off in. He had come to check to see if the freak was dead yet and by the next week when he saw he was still alive decided to call in some help to end the brat's life.

So now as he walked down the street he was excited to see the freak dead and the assassin there so he could give the killer a hand shake in thanks. Yet he was not expecting to here feminine squealing.

The fat man grew suspicious and turned into the ally to see a sight that made him livid. A teenage girl dressed as a ninja was holding the freak in her arms tightly and if he looked close enough she had hearts in her eyes and all around her. A sickening sight for sure.

He was so angry. She was who they sent to kill the freak!? A teenage girl pretending to be a ninja! Worse was that she was not hurting him as he could see the SMILE on the freaks face. Freaks should never smile.

He growled low and shouted loud enough the shake the glass of the windows. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Ibuki stiffened at the sound, and she snapped her head around. "Um...I'm holding the baby, Walrus. What are YOU doing?"

"WHY IS HE STILL ALIVE?!"

"...What? What are you talking about?"

"THE HIT! I PUT THE HIT ON HIM!"

The temperature seemed to drop drastically. Ibuki stared at the man with wide disbelieving eyes. "What-Why?" she asked confused and horrified.

"Because he is a freak! Freaks need to die so us normal people can live in peace! His stupid freakishness needs to be destroyed!" he shouted not knowing that he had just unleashed hell.

Ibuki lowered her gaze so her eyes could not be seen. Yet her grip on the boy tightened drastically and now held him protectively in her arms.

Vernon growled. "So do what you are assigned for and kill the brat!" he shouted only to yelp as his he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. He reached up and felt it was wet and when he pulled his hand in front of him he saw blood.

His head snapped up as he now saw the girl in front of him a kunai in hand the child nowhere to be seen and her eyes where almost glowing in anger.

Young Harry was laying against the wall with his eyes closed not wanting to see the lady fight his uncle. He didn't like fighting so he covered his ears to block out his uncles loud screams of pain.

Indeed, Ibuki had pounced. Loud screams, and cracking noises came from the obese man. Ibuki HATED him. LOATHED him with all her heart.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU MONSTER!" She roared. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL A SWEET BABY ANGEL?!"

"STOP!" Vernon pleaded.

"NEVER! NOT UNTIL YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON YOU...YOU FREAK!"

With one final CRACK, Vernon Dursley was laid out on the wall with kunai sticking into his clothes to hang him from the wall. He was beating black and blue with some blood leaking from his mouth.

Ibuki took a deep breath as she dusted her hands before spinning around to get the baby. Only to freeze as she saw him huddled in his blanket with his eyes closed tight and his hands over his ears and he was shivering.

"Baby?" she asked softly and approached him worried only to freeze as he sobbed slightly. She rushed over to him and lifted him into a hug trying to let him know everything was okay.

When he opened his eyes it broke her heart. His emerald eyes were so sad and scared. "Uncy Wycallfreek. Mefreek." He muttered softly.

Ibuki's eyes widened. "A freak?! You?! No! Never!" She protested.

"Am..."

"No you are not! You're just a little baby. No freaks here at all!"

"Buam!"

"Shhh" she soothes into her ear gently as she rocks him back and forth. "You're a sweet heart. An angel." She comments softly while kissing the side of his head lightly.

Harry whimpers lightly and nuzzles into her embrace trying to be closer to her.

Ibuki frowns down at him and lifts him up as she stands up and starts to walk out of the alleyway. But first.

In a puff of smoke that surrounded her. Ibuki's clothes changed. Dressed now in a white tee shirt and blue jeans her face was now exposed as she leaned down to kiss the child again.

He whimpered lightly. Before looking up and blinking back tears at her new look. "Wankwo." He whispered softly.

Ibuki giggled. "You're welcome, cutie." She said gently. She began to walk away, but Harry began to whine in protest. "Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Teddy! Blankie"! He pointed back in the alley.

"Oh!" Ibuki blinked. "You still have things back there!"

"Uh-huh! Wanback..."

"Well okay!" she said and spun around to enter the alleyway again and start looking for his stuff. She kicked the man once again making him moan in pain as she passed.

"Where did you leave them last sweetie?" she asked.

He pointed over at a cardboard box and she felt her heart drop as she approached it and when she looked in she saw a teddy dressed up as a ninja and a blanket with ninja stars on them. She stared at the items for a moment before she squealed again in joy and cuteness overload.

"Aww they are ninja bear and blanket!" she baby talked him making him giggle. She wrapped him in the blanket removing the towel and handed him bear. "Here comes ninja bear, sneaking in~" she sang.

Harry giggled in joy as he hugged his teddy tight. He did find it strange that the bear and blanket had changed from brooms and sticks to this, but he didn't care as he thought it looked way cooler. He giggled up at her and leaned into her and nuzzled his face against hers. "Wankwo!" he cheered again.

"Awww, you're welcome." She said gently.

"Oonice!" She smiled.

"Oh yeah?" She planted a kiss on his forehead. "Well you're nice too, little baby!" Harry giggled at the kiss, then held up his bear.

"Beawkisstoo?"

Ibuki smiled down at him tenderly and leaned down and kissed the bear on the forehead. "One for you too." She said patting the bear on the head and winking at the child making him giggle.

She smiled as his laughter warmed her heart and she walked out of the alleyway. She gazed down at him as he nuzzled his teddy and smiled up at her. Ah he was so cute it hurt. She decided to head for her apartment since it was getting dark out.

She cooed and gushed over him the whole way there, and many people who witnessed it smiled at the adorable display that they thought was of a young mother to her baby boy. And to the ninja girl, she was fine with that.


End file.
